


Spina needs advice

by Greirsbandofbrothers



Series: The party [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greirsbandofbrothers/pseuds/Greirsbandofbrothers
Summary: Spina is asked to be Babes “date” to a party that is being hosted. Ralph says yes, but becomes overwhelmed with feelings for his best friend. He goes over to his Eugene’s house and asks him what he should do.





	Spina needs advice

Babe picked up the phone, dialing Spinas number. “Yep.” Ralph answered the phone, he pressed his lips into a thin line as he worked on chores.  
“You busy?” Babe asked.  
“Kinda, but go ahead.” Ralph smiled.  
“Alright. Luz just asked if I was going to Grant and Speirs’ party, and he said I needed a ‘date’.” Babe emphasized the ‘date’ part.  
“Mhm, I see where you’re taking this.” Spina chuckled lightly.  
“So, I need a pal to come with me.” Heffron smiled, as the answer was simple. Babe new Spina for years, they were the bestest of friends, as close as anyone could possibly get two human beings.  
“Yeah, I’ll go with you. Whensit?” Ralph fell into a chair, letting out a huff.  
“Tomorrow.”  
“Yeah, sure, I’ll see ya then.” Ralph smiled cheerily.  
Babe hung up the phone, and thought nothing of it as he stripped down to his underwear and hopped into bed.  
Meanwhile, Spina was trying not to think about how much this meant to him, he needed reassurance, he needed to tell someone what he was feeling. Someone who he could trust, someone who wouldn’t tell anyone what he would tell them. Eugene Roe! He thought as he grabbed his jacket, hanging on the coat rack by the door. 

A loud knock hit Eugene Roe’s apartment door.  
The door creaked open as a tired, and scruffy haired doc looked out.  
“What the hell do you want?” Eugene’s voice croaked.  
“What do you do if you’re in love with someone?” A loud sigh broke out of Spinas as his arms fell to side, and eyes widened.  
“What?” Eugene shook his head, unable to process anything Ralph just said.  
“Can I come in?” Spina already had half of his body inside as he asked. Roe stood out of his way, a blanket covering him.  
Ralph plopped down on Eugene’s couch, groaning and tightening his eyes shut.  
“What do you need advice on this time?” The doc sat down with a cup of hot noodles he’d been heating before Spina barged in.  
“It’s Babe. I think I’m in love with Babe.” Spina tried to take it off his mind by turning his attention to the tv.  
“Hey doc, do you always watch Soap operas on Fridays?” Ralph laughed.  
Eugene rolled his eyes as he slurped the noodles.  
“You know the answer to that.” He voice rasped.  
“Anyways, yeah so? Everybody already knows. Babe just can’t take a fucking hint to save his life. Not like you’re the type of person to try to blurt it out that you’re in love.” Roe explained.  
Ralph sat, dumbfounded.  
“Really, am I going to have to talk more for you to rap your head around the the concept that you two are soulmates? Jesus Christ, Alright. You two literally sit on eachother every chance you get. You two do everything a couple does. Including the making out. Oh my god, never before have a seen two people that aren’t in a relationship make out so long.” Eugene sank into the cushions of the couch as he watched a cheesy flick.  
“I, Uh, I’ve never really thought about it like that.” Spina scratched the back of his head.  
“It was for twenty minutes you two were in that closet doing whatever the hell you wanted. It was a dare to last three minutes. Twenty minutes. By the way, what were you two doing in there?” Eugene turned to Spina, questioning.  
A light pink took over Ralph’s face.  
“Oh wow, uh huh, okay, yup.” The doc laughed as he nodded his head.  
“Really it wasn’t that.. it was a joke.” Spina tried to explain, failing.  
“For twenty minutes you two made out in the dark of my closet.” Roe tilted his head.  
“Aw gee, so what should I do?” Ralph sunk into the couch, hit with the sudden realization that he was truly, really, for sure, in love with his best friend.  
“That’s not for me to decide.” Eugene pointed at Ralph with his fork.


End file.
